Komodo Dragon
The Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) is the largest lizard in the world, and with its ancient appearance and evocative name, the Komodo conjures up the stuff of legends. The heavy-set body of the Komodo dragon is long with stocky legs and a long muscular tail; the scaly skin is greyish-brown all over. Dragons from the island of Flores however, are earthen-red in colour with a yellow head. The juvenile Komodo dragon has a more striking pattern with very variable combinations of bands and speckling in yellow, green, grey and brown. The Komodo dragon has a well-developed sense of smell and its long, forked yellow tongue resembles the mythical, fire-breathing dragons of its name. Adult Komodo dragons can kill prey as large as deer and water buffalo, and this species can eat up to 80% of its own body weight at one time. The Komodo dragon is venomous, and even if prey escapes it will rapidly succumb to shock and blood loss caused by the venom. Male Komodo dragons compete for females by wrestling, rearing up on their hind legs while supported by the muscular tail. Roles * It played Dragon in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Giant Jagaur Statue in The Road to El Dorado (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ted Pauley in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Lizards Next Door * It played Spider-Man in NatureRules1: Infinity War * It played Drago in Animal Lockdown Gallery Komodo-dragon-head-on.jpg P9980900.JPG komodo-dragon.jpg KomodoDragon.jpg DSC00835.JPG Fantasia 2000 Komodo Dragons.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Professor_Dragon.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Komodo_Dragon (Blue Fang).jpg|Zoo Tycoon (2004) JEL Komodo Dragon.png Komodo Dragon.PNG IMG_4647.PNG KomodoDragons.png G139_Komodo_Dragon_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) TheJungleBunch-KomodoDragon.png|The Jungle Bunch Komodo_Dragon.png|Wild Kratts Vic the Monitor Lizard.jpg Stanley_Komodo_Dragon.png|Stanley (2001-2004) A014D2FE-F2F6-4427-8BCE-513577106F05.jpeg|Wonder twins Komodo dragon Maximum Exposure Komodo Dragon.png Scaly.jpg D is for Dragon.jpeg Lori as a Komodo Dragon.png Star meets Komodo Dragon.png Chowder_meets_Komodo_Dragon.png Krebbs the Komodo Dragon.jpeg Giant Lizard Bus.jpg BTKB Komodo Dragon.jpeg komodo-dragon-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Komodo-dragon-wildlife-park-2.jpg 9ED8CDAB-9364-4C79-8B71-C4FBEDE95E08.jpeg|Monkey pre school animals Blue and Pink Lizards ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Blue Tongue ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Columbus Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Fresno Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Varanus komodoensis.jpg Oklahoma City Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Mickey meets komodo dragon.png Komodo-dragon-zoo-empire.png Safari Island Komodo Dragon.png Cincinnati Zoo Komodo.png Schleich komodo dragon.jpg Komodo Dragon IC.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Komodo Dragon.png San Diego Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Chester Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Akron Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Masonthetiger 158.JPG Woodland Park Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Metro Richamond Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Komodo Dragon TLG.png Forth Worth Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Funny-animals-komodo-dragon.png Jacksonville Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Komodo.png Jumanji Komodo Dragon.png|Jumanji: The Animated Series (1996-1999) Planet Zoo Komodo Dragon.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-jungle-animals.png Riverbanks Zoo Komodo Dragon.png K. Modo COTTDS.jpeg Singapore Zoo Komodo Dragon.png CITIRWN Komodo Dragon.png Zt2-komododragon.jpg LTWR Komodo Dragon.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger TSLOTZ Komodo Dragon.png BTB Komodo Dragon.png|Bob The Builder (1998-2018) Really Wild Animals Komodo Dragon.png Crocodile Hunter Komodo Dragon.png Doki Komodo Dragon.png|Doki (2014-) BTJG Komodo Dragon.png|Bindi The Jungle Girl (2007-2009) FMSADAK Komodo Dragon.png MMHM Komodo Dragon.png Rileys Adventures Komodo Dragon.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Komodo Dragon.png Wild Republic Komodo Dragon.png Riley and Elycia meets Komodo Dragon.jpg Zoboomafoo Komodo Dragon.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books DSC 4888 (1).JPG DSC 4891asfd.jpg IMG 0027.jpg IMG 0093.jpg IMG 8948.JPG DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg A5961F29-B49E-4412-A756-296C48A73DA8.jpeg 3A2EA131-9AE7-4981-8253-132CAFFE9299.jpeg 4C8B0858-8B1D-4720-A4BB-A711EC1472B6.jpeg 6A73B181-BBC4-4B4D-8416-2DECAB2B3953.jpeg F5E1821F-A039-4438-9A44-A2E835B3E15F.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg 7E623199-4248-406A-89CB-E967D03DFB8B.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 9061941B-D276-44DD-BD78-570612C3E285.jpeg A1AC2B23-B808-48B5-9D8C-BE277F5EC0FE.jpeg B5A9E479-9448-4991-A19F-D54C19EF5A1C.jpeg 51F29FEA-DCFB-4A1E-A7F7-6E563C28A1BE.jpeg 6D306829-44C8-447A-B9D1-391187C8DD31.jpeg 5A334B23-D55E-4FAF-A5AA-7F0589F8E83D.jpeg 6B445C34-E66F-5ABA-B6BB-8A1690A9F94E.jpeg C2EDBFAC-78D1-54E2-0ABE-5C5575D127DB.jpeg 097806E2-671C-403B-8F0D-0229F05F47C2.jpeg 4A494CFB-49C9-4643-97BB-6A440B315C1C.jpeg 400B5D15-7359-4AC9-889A-A21F8A2AA43F.jpeg 6302B33D-F7AB-42AE-B0F6-36E42BDE3FBE.jpeg E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg 78AF8B53-254E-5277-9C8A-423E27ADA500.jpeg 1A9A23D3-6908-49CF-82C5-5C2A333C0EC5.jpeg 418B8201-DC06-48C7-9EF4-769C6A680218.jpeg A141C52E-54F6-4EC2-B83B-EB1F2C6C54F7.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg 0C71EB54-8F22-4C39-AE55-C742AEC5A18B.jpeg EA2E588E-2A53-4A79-9B97-A0F4CA53395D.jpeg 21570F4E-ABA8-4F29-A5AB-89CCFFD83AD6.jpeg 9E9BAAC2-F094-4D25-9372-5B3AA8BA6824.jpeg D5A52ACF-13BD-44A7-806F-EF80C5EDFE9C.jpeg 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg E6B63BDA-24CE-55B8-917A-FA91D6FEAB0D.jpeg DFB7611E-95FF-4A02-BFAB-51DEEC670EAB.jpeg D9CEC887-6F00-4203-9FEA-4B4F4EF5D8D5.jpeg D1832CF9-176B-4BBF-8085-7477B84B8F37.jpeg A7EEE411-5FA3-471D-B604-BFE3B7C8234E.jpeg See Also * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Mertens' Water Monitor * Desert Monitor * Varanus salvadorii * Savannah Monitor * Emerald Tree Monitor * Black Tree Monitor * Lace Monitor * Rock Monitor Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Lizards Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Guide to the oceans animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Giant Lizards Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Path of Titans Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:The Secret Life of The Zoo Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Bob the Builder Animals Category:Crocodile Hunter Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals